All my loving
by evilpanda96
Summary: Russia and Antarctica enjoy new years eve in Moscow, and Allison has doubts about their relationship, soft romance and established relationship, includes Russia singing. RussiaxOC Antarctica


**Just a cute little fic-let to celebrate the start of the New Year and the end of the old decade.**

**This has an OC Antarctica, I have some pictures of her on my deviant art, and the link is on my profile.**

**Summary- Russia and Antarctica enjoy new years eve in Moscow, and Allison has doubts about their relationship, soft romance and established relationship, includes Russia singing.**

**I don't own hetalia**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"_Ivan~, how much longer?"_

"_Soon, __Моя снежинка." The other replied as he walked behind her._

_Allison turned around to look up at her tall companion, watching him catch up. Ivan re-adjusted his scarf, "We'll get there, no need to be so impatient." _

_The short blond stamped her foot of the snowy ground, and pointed to the heavy crowds in the red square. "But People are already celebrating Vanya, Oh I think somebody is passing around a bottle of champagne. C'mon!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him faster towards the crowd._

_They reached the group of on goers and people celebrating, a few couples were kissing and some people we dancing. Others were bundled up and shivering from the chill of the night._

_Ivan reached over and grabbed two glasses from a random stranger and handed one to his companion. As the man with the bottle walked by he taped him of the shoulder and the man filled up their glasses, but cast the shorter blond a look and then whispered to Ivan. _

"_Является ли она достаточно стар?"_

_The Russian nodded to the other. "Да" the man with the champagne raised an eyebrow and walked away. Ivan frowned and looked over at Allison; honestly, the smaller Arctic country looked to be about fifth teen, what the hell he saw a few children walking around with drinks, she didn't look that young._

_Before the larger nation could give it anymore though Allison tugged on his sleeve, he was pulled out of his own thoughts and looked down at her. "What is it?"_

_With her free hand she pointed to the large clock tower. Ivan wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Да, just a few more minutes."_

_Allison turned away from the clock tower and nuzzled his chest, inhaling the scent of alcohol and the musky scent of trees. _

"_I like it here; it's loud here as well but not as loud as it is with big brother in New York. Last year I got separated from Alfred and I didn't know what to do, and then. When the ball finally went down, every one screamed so loud I thought I would go deaf." She nuzzled her face in deeper "I like it here with you Ivan."_

_Before the other could respond Allison pulled away as the crowds cheering became louder when the minutes hand became closer to the large 12. "Just a few more seconds now"_

_The clock tolled midnight and a loud ring erupted from the tower and Fireworks erupted in the snowy night sky over the St. Basin cathedral and music began to play. Allison quickly downed her Champagne and threw the empty glass to the ground along with the others in the crowd like it was nobody's business. _

_A hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her backwards as Ivan ducked down and kissed her passionately, wanting to get at a better angle the Arctic nation jumped up wrapping her little legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck. _

_One of Russias' hands went under her legs to hold her up and the other entangled itself in the others long wavy blond hair._

_Allison pulled away; their eyes glassed over and flushed cheeks covering both faces. _

_In shock of what they just did and the catcalls being heard she jumped out of Ivan's hold and stepped onto the ground and looked away blushing, seeing the men catcalling out of the corner of her eye, her face going dark red._

_The cheering and the whistling suddenly died down and she looked back over, seeing Ivan walking over to the men his pipe dragging behind him as he chanted. "Kolkolkol"_

_She turned back around and shuddered, those men will be in her prayers tonight. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_We should go ice skating." _

_Allison finished her hot chocolate. "What?"_

_Ivan gave a light giggle, and slipped the led pipe which was still dripping with blood into his coat. And set his shoulder bad onto his lap and opened it. Allison scotched across the bench closer to him and watched him pulled the contents from the bag._

"_You brought the ice skates?" she asked as the other pulled his skates from the bag as well. Ivan nodded, got off the bench and knelt down in front of her and began to unlace her brown knee high boots as Allison blushed. "Ivan, you don't need to do that, I can do it myself."_

_The Russian looked up, "Oh, but I want to do this." The blond frowned. "Why?"_

_Ivan paused in his work before pulling the unlaced boots from her feet. _

"_You've given me so much, even before we got together. During the cold war, you stayed with me when you know how angry your brothers were, and after the Baltic's left you still stayed, and when the Arctic treaty was established, so much was set on your shoulders so fast, and still you returned back to me." _

_Allison's' hand reached up covering her mouth, _Oh Ivan…

_Ivan tied the laces of her skates. "And now since we've been a couple, these last few years have been some of the happiest, Моя снежинка" He looked up and was shocked "Allison, are you crying?"_

_Allison blushed harder, the other hand covering her mouth, she looked away embarrassed. "NO! I-I just had to… to sneeze that's all!" she blurted. _

_Ivan frowned for a moment before smiling. "Ok then, wait a moment while I Put my skates on then we can go."_

_Allison nodded; "Ok" she turned away and tottered over to the entrance to the rink, she shivered and rubbed her arms in the chilly night air, looking upwards she watched the snowflakes fall. _You're wrong Russia; it's you that has given me so much.

"_All right up we go~" Allison turned around, Ivan walked over to her without stumbling at all, he took her hand in his and lead her onto the ice. _

_Allison stumbled her and there but other than that had no trouble, but on the other hand Ivan was doing Laps around her. _

"_How are you so good at this?" she wobbled as the other grabbed her hand._

"_Lots of practice, Да?" Ivan smiled as he pulled her alongside himself, Allison wordlessly followed behind him. The rink was beginning to clear out, due to the cold, but on the other side of the area Allison noticed was a couple. _

_The guy skated up behind the girl and wrapped his arms around the others waist and the girl let out a squeal of surprise and stated giggling. The two looked rather young not older then early twenties, the couple stopped and the girl turned around and kissed the male._

They're around the same height too. _ She noted._

_The arctic country looked back at the taller Russian pulling her along the ice. _He and I could never do something like that, I'm way to short.

_After a while Ivan noticed she was being quiet. He looked over his shoulder. "Something wrong?"_

_Allison nodded her head in the direction of the couple moving toward the exit of the rink and Ivan looked in the direction, "Is there something wrong with them?" Allison shook her head._

"_That couple over there, they look really happy and lovey dovey right? But what those two are feeling is nothing more than shear infatuation, and then in a few weeks they will break up over something trivial."_

_Ivan and Allison watched as the couple put their shoes back on and walk away. "But maybe they're serious about each other and will get married in a few years, eventually have a few kids and a dog." Allison frowned._

"_But maybe one day, they'll get sick of each other, or fight constantly and then get a divorce, and hate each other until they die." _

_Ivan frowned and looked at the other. "I don't think I understand what you mean."_

_Allison let go of his hand and looked at the ice bellow them._

"_What I want to know is… How long do you think this thing between us will last?"_

"…_What do you mean?"_

_Allison crossed her arms and gave a cracked laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy it's lasted this long but knowing my track record with relationships, right when things get good or I let my guard down… It ends, I either get taken away or my heart ends up broken."_

Allison…

_She wiped at her eyes with one hand. "You've heard it as well; a nation's heart is fleeting, and that of the land. I've either been alone or beside someone, I still very young compared to the others like me, but I've been alone longer then I've been with our kind."_

_She looked up at him._

"_Ivan how much longer do you think we will be in love?"_

_There was a very…very… long pause._

"_Hmmmm, forever?"_

_Ivan skated towards her and wrapped his arms around. "How long has this been on your mind?"_

"_A few weeks now-Ivan what do you mean forever?" _

_Ivan's chest shook with silent laughter and he rubbed her back with one hand, "I've never been with someone this long either, but I want this to last a very very long time." Allison looked up at him wide eyed and eyes wet._

_Russia smiled "And besides you have already become one with Russia, so I won't let you leave if you tried, Моя снежинка" _

"_Ivan I-"_

"_You recognize this song, Да?"_

_She paused and listened for a moment, the song All my loving played in the air around them. Ivan kissed the top of her head._

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true."

"_Ivan" she cried out in protest "You are not singing this, your being cheesy!"_

"And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you."

_She moved a bit more. "Ivan…" and wrapped her arms around his waist and zuzzled inot his chest in content_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Translation notes_

_Моя снежинка – my snowflake_

_Является ли она достаточно стар - is she old enough_

_Да – yes_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_**This is so late but what the hell! Who cares! Happy new year every one!**_


End file.
